Kidnapped by a god (Natasha x Loki)
by Mystique1250
Summary: Loki surprised Natasha on a mission and managed to kidnap her. Now he wants to use her as bait for his next victim.


The cold of the cellar vault surrounds Natasha and makes her shiver, and the rock-hard platform on which she lies doesn't make it any better. The tight ropes that tie her hands tightly together on her back cut into her skin, but Natasha only looks at the dark stone ceiling. In the meantime she had completely lost her sense of time and couldn't even tell if it was day or night.

Suddenly the soft click of the door lock sounds. She automatically lifts her head and stares at the door. She is spellbound as she watches the door open creakingly.

A broadly built man steps into the cool cellar room: "Stand up, Miss Romanoff." It takes her a few seconds to realize what just happened. But then she rises from the temporary bed she has been lying on for so long and stares at the man: "What's going on? Her eyes sparkle with a hint of hope and a newly awakened fighting spirit.

When she realized that none of her Avengers colleagues knew where she was and that she couldn't expect a rescue, she had lost faith in freedom after Loki Laufyson, an old enemy, faced her on a mission and knocked her out. As soon as she woke up in that room, she immediately realized that the god of pranks must have kidnapped her. But she hasn't met him personally here yet.

"Mr. Laufyson wants you," the man replies in a cold voice. Natasha immediately notices his eyes, which are in the same blue glow she had already seen at her best friend Clint Barton's before. The glow that has become a sign of manipulation for someone Avenger, especially for Clint.

At his request, she rises and walks towards the exit of her cell. Despite her capture, she has lost neither her self-respect nor her self-confidence. If Natasha Romanoff were to perish, at least she would be dignified.

The man grabs the redhead by the wrists and pulls her violently with him, so that she stumbles. The shackles cut deeper into her flesh, but that's not the biggest problem. The problem, which is the biggest for her now, is Loki. What can he want from her?

They walk together through some cellar corridors and climb up several stairs until they stop in front of a folding door. Not exactly pleased, she watches Loki's henchman open the door and push her in. He doesn't follow her himself.

The sudden influence of light dazzles the young woman, but when her eyes get used to it, she is shocked.

She seems to be in a kind of throne room known from medieval films. The stone walls that rise up on all sides around Natasha also go well with this.

As she looks forward, she shrugs briefly. There he sits. Loki Laufyson sits like a king on a throne, also made of stone. He wears a golden helmet with two horns reminiscent of a ram, like a king on his head, while his green-black uniform resembles the one he wore during the Chitauri attack. His thick, black hair has been combed strictly back to complete the look of the evil god she is so accustomed to. But what really frightens her is the sceptre in his hand. She thought Fury had hidden it somewhere safe. So how could he, after Thor had taken him with him to Asgard, get to it?

"Agent Romanoff, nice to finally see you," he sounds amused as he grins at her with a gloating expression on his face. She presses her jaws together: "You could have gotten me out of my cell sooner." "You didn't do that with S.H.I.E.L.D. either," he alludes to his capture in the Helicarrier. When she answers nothing, his grin only widens: "Point for me. By the way, it's really nice to finally see you again." She'd love to storm him and break some bone, but the shackles and curiosity about what he wants from her stop her.

"What do you want from me," she asks angrily, watching him get up from her seat when she asks him. Every movement of the man reminds of a predator sneaking towards his prey.

Arriving at her, he slowly circles her and lets his hand glide gently over her shoulders. She feels his breath on her neck and a few seconds later his lips follow, barely touching her soft skin, as he says: "The best thing to do is to get to the point immediately. I need you to escort me to a ... event."

Your mind is on a roller coaster: "What kind of event?" "A party in Vienna", she can feel his catlike grin on her skin. "What do you want there?" Natasha continues, trying to ignore the goose bumps that spread all over her body. "Let's just say I'm looking for someone who will be there," he explains, sliding his hands to her hips. "And why do you need me for that," Natasha continues, trying to think clearly. "You're my bait, Miss Romanoff," he explains: "Men just love spending time with you. If you know what I mean.

Surprised, she turns his head to him: "You want me to...?" She hardly dares to say it, which is why he fortunately interrupts her immediately: "No, of course not. They should only bait him and then lead him to me. That's good enough for me." She swallows hard. There is no doubt that he means his words seriously, and Natasha is clear that she will not get out of the matter. Alone she can never win against God, so her decision is clear: "All right!

The wind blows wildly through the streets of New York and pulls the young woman's pink cocktail dress. Her hair falls over her shoulders in long red curls, while the heels of her pink shoes clatter on the floor. She has her eyes fixed on the front and walks purposefully towards the club in front of her. According to Loki's information, this is exactly where the party will take place tonight and where they want to meet. The flickering of the sign, which gives information about the name of the club, lightens her face slightly.

As soon as she has taken a step into the club, a noise wave strikes against her. Everywhere lights flash and people bawl. Immediately she feels uncomfortable, but she can't be considerate. The plan is for her to wait until Loki arrives a few minutes after her. So what should she do with time?

She runs purposefully towards the bar and leans on the dark sideboard: "A vodka, please." The barkeeper immediately takes her order, but can't resist taking a long look at her excerpt. She then only twists her eyes. Unfortunately, she is already used to that.

When the older man pushes the glass of alcohol over her, she drops onto one of the dark metal stools. Carefully she lifts the glass and wants to take a sip of the burning liquid, as she feels Loki's gaze drilling into her back.

She doesn't want to turn around. Not to be, to see her so well known, gloating grin. So she just pinches her eyes tightly and takes a sip of the liquid in her glass. The vodka burns as it flows down her throat, but that's exactly what she needs right now. Something that clouds her senses and makes it easier for her.

Just as she's about to drink the last of the rest, a rough male voice sounds next to her. Natasha raises her eyes and sees Loki, who has also turned to the man behind the bar: "Another vodka for the lady and a beer for me". "What's the magic word?" the bartender provokes him. "Zack, zack," Loki replies gloatingly. Natasha is already feeling the fight that is approaching at breakneck speed and that will break out every second. That's why Natasha sniffs between them and presses Loki, who is just getting up, back onto his stool: "I really have to apologize for my friend. When he's drunk, he loses all his good manners." "I haven't drunk anything," he whispers so softly into her ear that only she can hear it. "Then don't behave like that either," she hisses just as softly, but also very consciously that she might lose her head later.

With a superimposed smile she grabs the hand of the god and pulls him with her into a quieter corner. He immediately starts to get excited: "What are you doing? They should be in your position." "I know," he says back: "But he's not here." "What do you mean? Why isn't he here", she sounds totally confused. "He's nowhere to be seen. Someone must have warned him," God explains. Surprised, she lets the gaze wander through the crowd. The black haired one is right.

Rather angry that she got involved with it than that her target is not there, she smoothes the soft, bright pink fabric of her dress and then walks straight out of the building with her head raised: "Mickey God.

As soon as she steps out onto the dark streets of the city again, Loki grabs her hand: "Hey, relax. It's not that bad. If not now, I'll get him next time." Furiously Natasha tries to tear herself away from him: "I don't want to stew in your cellar forever until you need me again to seduce someone." But he grabs her tighter and pulls her into an alley: "Come down, Natasha." That's the first time he's ducked her and immediately there's a familiarity between them that she'd never noticed before. "Breathe," he asks as he presses the young woman against one of the hard, cold walls of the house. She doesn't really want to listen to him, but when she realizes that he only wants to help her, she takes several deep breaths. Her heart rate slows back to normal and her breath returns to normal.

Without warning, he presses Natasha's hands against the wall above her head and presses his narrow, cold lips hard against hers. Almost automatically she returns the kiss and pushes her pelvis against him. She moans softly as he presses harder against her. An unusual pulling and throbbing spreads in her abdomen and tempts the young woman to intensify her physical contact.

The white light of the moon brightens his face and she succeeds in recognizing the breath of a contented smile on his face as he separates from each other, demanding and lovingly overlooking her neck with kisses at once. He gently bites into her earlobe and whispers: "I had no intention of keeping you here any longer against your will. You did what I asked you to do. It wouldn't be fair of me to keep you with me, even though your presence is really a pleasant change." Totally surprised, she stutters: "Oh, okay. Thank you."

When he carefully pushes a hand under her dress, she just lets him do it and pulls him back into a kiss, because right at that moment she wants that man more than anything else in the world. More than coming back to the Avengers and more than finding the man she was supposed to be looking for to finish the mission. "Do you want me?" he continues as he strokes her side with two fingers. "Yes," she gasps completely lustfully and shakes off all the things that should be against speaking what they are about to do. At this moment her brain almost stops working and she gives herself to the desire for this man.


End file.
